


Never Love Blue Eyes Again

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [14]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Double Drabble, Infection, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: It's over.Prompt: Possession
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: October 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Never Love Blue Eyes Again

**Author's Note:**

> *anxious "I wrote this before 174" laughter*

It ends, and Zolf pulls Oscar down into a kiss, desperate, heated, pouring every second of pent-up yearning into it, making up for the years they’ve lost fighting to save the world. He’s earned this. They both have.

Then he pulls back, and the giddy joy in his chest dies suddenly and violently.

Oscar’s eyes were bright, unhealthy blue.

For a moment, Zolf still holds him close, hand cradling his skull like he might pull him in for another kiss. Then Oscar smiles, and Zolf staggers away from him, horror making him dizzy. “No,” he says, and it comes out pleading, desperate, aching.

“Did you think we would just go away?” Oscar asks, and his voice isn’t warped, isn’t echoing with some eldritch power. It is as lovely and as musical as it has always been, familiar and warm. “We needed to go somewhere, Zolf.”

“No,” Zolf says again, and it takes all his effort not to go to his knees in despair. Even dying side by side would have been better than this. This is just cruel. This isn’t fair.

Oscar reaches out, strokes his thumb over Zolf’s cheek. “Don't cry, my love,” he whispers. “You’ve done so well.”


End file.
